Eyes of Wildfire
by Caribou5150
Summary: The room became more humid than it was, and pieces of ash fell away from the crack by the creature's eye till the preserved skin was visible. Cautiously, I walked towards it's massive head. The air tense, my body shaking, and my breathing unsteady. Then I found myself frozen, for I was now staring into an eye the color of wildfire.
1. The Mystery In Valyria

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I just wanted to say that this is the first fic I have ever posted. I really hope you enjoy it. I was inspired to write this because it was a daydream I had the other day and I wanted to see where I could take it. Depending on how it is received and how many reviews I get; I am hopping for at least five, will dictate whether or not I upload the second chapter on Sunday 01/19/20. My disclaimer will be posted at the end of the chapter as to not spoil the events of this first chapter. Enjoy and let me know what you think.**

Chapter One: The Mystery In Valyria

~~~ Set the day Ser Barristan speaks about Rhaegar

I walk out onto my balcony and stare down at the shining city of Meereen. The breeze blows through my pale locks and the warmth of the sun kisses my skin. I breath in deeply. And exhale just so. I hear footsteps behind me, the heavy boots of Ser Barristan.

"Everyone looks happy enough from up here." Birds caw in the distance.

Ser Barristan chuckles. "What?" I say smoothly as I turn to face him.

"I was thinking about all the times your brother made me go down with him down from the Red Keep, into the streets of King's Landing." He recollects. A look of awe on my face, "Why?" I ask. "He liked to walk among the people, he liked to sing to them." A small smile works its way across my lips as I ask "He sang to them?" "Yes." I give a short laugh as we walk inside. "Rhaegar would pick a spot on the Hook or the Street of Seeds and then he'd sing. Just like all the other minstrels." "And what did you do?" I ask.

"I made sure no one killed him." He takes a short pause, his tone becoming warm with fondness. "And I collected the money. What? He liked to see how much he could make."

In shock I ask "He was good?"

"He was very good. Viserys never told you?"

Shaking my head I respond "He told me Rhaegar was good at killing people."

As I finish my sentence I sit at a small table in the chamber just inside the first set of doors leading in from the balcony.

"Rhaegar never liked killing. He loved singing." Was his response.

Curious, I ask "And what did you do with the money?"

Jovially, Ser Barristan responded "Well one time he gave it to the next minstrel down the street. One time, he gave it to an orphanage in Flea Bottom." And almost bashfully he said "One time, we got horribly drunk."

At this I laugh with a large smile on my face. Hearing stories about my brother, what he was like, it always makes me smile, makes me wish I knew him. Though through Ser Barristan, I feel as though I am getting to know him in a way.

From behind me Darrio speaks "Your Grace. Hizdar is here, waiting in the audience chamber." With that sentence all joy leaves me.

"How many others are there?"

"Fifty? One hundred?" He responds.

I turn back to Ser Barristan and ask "Will you be joining us, Ser Barristan?"

But before he can answer, Darrio speaks up "I think I can protect you from Hizdar zo Loraq." Annoyed, I look at him over my shoulder and respond "I think I could protect me from Hizdar zo Loraq." And turn back to Ser Barristan, who has a small smile on his face. "Go, Ser Barristan. Sing a song for me." I say smiling back. "Your Grace." He nods and walks out of the room.

~~~ In the Audience chamber

I sit on the throne with Darrio on my left and Missandei on my right. Hizdar is in front of me, standing on the step below the platform I sit upon.

"All men must die, but not all can die in glory." He states.

"Glory?" I ask astounded, "Why else do men fight? Why did your ancestors cross the Narrow Sea and conquer the Seven Kingdoms? So their names would live on. Those who find victory in the fighting pits will never become kings, but their names will live on. It's the best chance they'll ever have." He rants.

"Is that what you used to tell men before you set them to butchering each other for sport?" I ask in a calm but aggravated tone.

Hizdar quickly responds, "Your Grace, today is the traditional start of the fighting season." I interrupt "I do not recognize this tradition."

"Traditions are the only thing that will hold this city, your city, together." He quickly states, trying to convey his will. "Without them, former slaves and former masters have nothing in common." He pauses, "Nothing but centuries of mistrust and resentment. I can't promise this is the answer to all our problems, but it's a start."

~~~ 3rd person POV

Sons of the Harpy start their attack, they burst into brothels and blaze through streets and courtyards killing Second Sons And Unsullied as they go.

Ser Barristan hears screaming and looks down the street he walks on to find the source.

*The alarm bells start to ring*

Unsullied soldiers walk into a brothel yard where some Second Sons were killed and are told by a crying woman that it was the Sons of the Harpy, she points to a doorway. As soon as they leave, she wipes her tears and glares at the doorway they traveled through.

The group is surrounded as are many others, a bloody fight ensues. Greyworm takes a hit, but does his best to keep fighting off the Sons of the Harpy. Ser Barristan arrives to help Greyworm, he is hit in the leg, then in the stomach. He dies next to an injured Greyworm.

~~~Dany's POV

It is night now, and my happiness seems to have fled with the sun. I stare at Ser Barristan's cold body as it is laid on a table in the audience chamber. Darrio stands just on the other side of the table, at the corner opposite me.

Sadness spreads through me, but I can not cry. Shock is the cause from my understanding. Hizdar is led in to the chamber along with two guards.

"I am so sorry my Queen."

I shake my head slightly.

"He was a good man." He continues.

"'Barristan the Bold' they called him. He crossed a continent to serve me. He was a loyal friend." I say, my voice shaky. "And he died in an alley, butchered by cowards who hide behind masks."

Darrio speaks then "We could pull back to the pyramid district, secure it, and use it as a base from which to operate." I start to shake, and clench my fists.

"Then we clean the city out, neighborhood by neighborhood, street by street, until the rats have nowhere to hide."

"I prefer your earlier suggestion. Round up the leaders of each of Meereen's great families and bring them to me." I finally respond.

"But, I am the leader of my family." Hizdar says concern speckled in his tone.

Darrio nods, and the two Dothraki behind Hizdar cease him. "No Your Grace, I had nothing to do with this." He shouts. "Your Grace!"

I hear him say again as I glare at the back of the chamber.

~~~Under the Great Pyramid, in the Dragon's chamber

The heads of the great houses stand in a line, surrounded by Unsullied. Darrio holds a torch behind me as I look into the darkness that lies beyond me. The same darkness that hides Viserion and Rhaegal. I turn to the heads of house then, and walk away to a position behind the group, Darrio with me.

*Chains rattle*

I then turn back to the heads and say "_Walk forward_" in Valyrian.

The Unsullied lower their spears. One of the heads responds, "_You cannot do this_."

*Chains rattle again*

They whimper as they are forced foreward, some trip along the way. They stop, "_Another step_" I command. They whimper some more.

*Dragons growl*

I then make my way forwards, as I walk I say "_They will eat you, if I tell them to. They may eat you even if I don't._" A smug smile on my face. "_Children. Some say I should give up on them. But a good mother never gives up on her children_." I hear the men start to pray quietly, and my children start to growl.

"_She disciplines them if she must_." Darrio pushes a man forward. He cries out and lands on his hands and knees.

*Chains rattle*

"_But she does not give up on them._" I finish.

Then from the darkness comes a light. And my child Rhaegal steps forward and sets the man aflame. He screams as he burns, as my child bites at him. Viserion joins his brother as them roar and eat the man. All the while the rest of us watch on in various degrees of horror or indifference.

"_Who is innocent?_" I ask. As I look side to side I continue "_Maybe all of you are, maybe none of you are. Maybe, I should let the dragon's decide_." I run my hand up Hizdar's back. "_Valar Morghulis_" he responds. I stare at him from where I stand and think about pushing him, really, I do. But ultimately decide against it and pull my hand back. "Don't want to over feed them." I say, "Tomorrow perhaps." I walk out from behind him, and towards my children. They screech as Darrio leads the others out of the chamber. I stand there for a moment looking at them, before turning away and walking out myself.

~~~ Later that night Dany's POV

I wearily enter my chambers after a long day of meetings and the sadness of the loss of Ser Barristan and Greyworm's injury hits me, and I sink down onto the mattress, my legs hanging over the side. I lay there for a moment, thinking about all that has happened. Sighing, I sit up and bury my head in my hands trying to massage away the pain pounding behind my skull. The bed dips behind me, I was so focused on trying to rid myself of the pain I didn't hear the door open. Familiar hands grasp my shoulders and start trying to relieve the tension between them.

"You know, you wouldn't have such terrible headaches night after night if you didn't take so many meetings." I sigh and straighten up a little, if this were any other day I would be happy to see him but now I'm just glad he is trying to distract me from the pain I feel in my heart. "If I don't take as many meetings as I do, how am I ever going to hear the plight of my people? It is my responsibility as their Queen to hear them and do what I can to help. If I don't get used to this now, ruling only one city, how am I ever going to handle it when I take the Seven Kingdoms?"

"By then you will have appointed multiple advisors and a Hand who can take some of the weight off your shoulders. Just because you are the Queen does not mean you have to take on the responsibility alone." Darrio responds. This makes me think there is a second meaning behind his words.

Nodding, I stand up and make to get changed and head to bed, I am exhausted and just want the day to end, Darrio follows my lead. I quickly shed my dress and put on my night shift, living in Essos all my life I have learned that wearing as thin a garment as possible to sleep often makes you the most comfortable due to the heat. So of course that is what I favor. Though oddly this one is the thinnest I have ever owned, almost reminding me of the dress; if you could even call it that, Illyrio gave me on the day I met Drogo on the steps of his manse.

I lay down and pull the thin sheets over my body and snuggle deep into my pillow. My eyes almost immediately feel heavy and fall shut. The last thing I feel is Darrio kissing my forehead and wishing me a goodnight.

Daenerys's dream

Darkness, all round me. My breathing is labored and my throat sore and dry. I start coughing and sit up slowly, rolling so that I am on my hands and knees. Opening my eyes I wipe a gray powder from them. 'Is this ash?' I think to myself. Confused, I look up and find myself in a place I have never been before. The sky is covered in a thick layer of gray clouds, like the sky be would before a storm. Though the sun shines through just enough to see what is around me. I notice then than I am surrounded by ruins, some overgrown by foliage and some not. What looks to have been tall towers, now knocked down and crumbling, houses and manses missing rooves and streets covered with scattered black rock with a thick fog seeping from the ground. "Where am I? What is this place?" I say aloud as I stand up, even while knowing I am alone.

It is then I notice the ash falling from the sky, coming down and gracing the land and buildings around me like a light snowfall; or what I can assume snowfall would look like given I have never seen it in person.

I plan my next move carefully, and come to the decision to explore. To gain a better idea as to where I have woken up. I take a few steps forward and come to a street corner, passing building after ruined building. Looking in all directions as I do. After walking across the street and turning a corner I notice a carving on the side of one of the towers ahead of me. I walk closer. The carving is large, but unclear due to the thick layer of ash that has settled in its grooves. I try my best to wipe some of it away. After a few minutes of clearing the ash the image starts to become clear. As I recognize what it is I gasp and take three steps back. "A dragon." Thoughts start racing through my head, and everything starts to come together. The grey sky, the ruined buildings, what I now realize to be the hardened remains of lava in the streets and the ash and smoke covering the ground... "I am in Valyria."

"But that's impossible! I was just in Meereen, from there it would take days to reach the Island Valyria now rests upon." Expressions of confusion, shock and horror spread across my face as I try and place how it is I came to be here. Then a sudden realization hits me, "This is a dream."I then remember my visions in the house of the undying, how they felt so real, how I could touch what wasn't really there. 'There must be some reason as to why I am here.' I rationalize. "Why have you brought me here, what have you to show me?" I say aloud, hoping for an answer.

A loud crack is heard in the distance.

I fling my head to the left once I hear the noise, and sprint in that direction. I have no idea where I am going or if this isn't just another tower collapsing, all I know is that I need to head towards whatever made that noise.

Out of breath, I take a momentary pause. Breathing in harsh puffs I bend down and place my hands on my knees as I catch me breath. After a moment or two I straighten up and move to continue my sprint when a similar crack is heard closer to my right, just behind the ruins of what I assume to be a large aviary, due to it's structure and the glass covering the ground by the base of the building.

I carefully walk over the glass and fallen stone to reach the door to the building. I quickly examine the door, that looks to be on it's last leg, and gently push the handle to open it. The door makes a terrible creaking sound, causing me to cringe violently. As I step through the door, the dust and ash on the ground floats up into the air making me cough and try to bat it out of my face. Once it clears, I look around noticing the cracks in the walls that go from floor to ceiling, the shards of glass barely visible under the dust, ash and fog swirling on the ground, the barest hint of light creeping through the holes in the old glass roof and in the center of the room, one of the most heartbreaking things I have ever seen. In the center, under the large hole in the roof is a dragon, hidden under a thick layer of petrified ash. I raise my hand to cover my mouth and nearly started sobbing as I walk closer.

The dragon is huge, gigantic really. It's head curled under one of it's broad wings, tail curled around its body, almost like it was in a fetal position. It's last act to try and protect itself. What I don't understand though, is why it didn't fly away? Why stay in a place that is quite literally being torn apart? Curious, I walk closer to the figure. The top of my head only reaching the underside of the dragon's nostrils. I gently step over its tail, but trip on a rock and cut my right hand open on a piece of glass sticking up from the ground. "Ah!" I shout with a hissed breath following my exclamation. To steady myself I reach out and touch the dragon's head, blood smearing on the surface of the petrified ash. "Ouch." I say looking at the nasty cut, it's deep. I rip a small strip of fabric from my shift and wrap my hand.

Moving on, I take a step around the creatures head and duck under it's large wing. It seems eerily silent all of a sudden, the air around me tense and muggy. Almost like it was humid... 'Odd' I thought to myself.

I looked up to see a hole in the dragon's wing, no doubt caused by a falling rock. And indeed, a falling rock it was, lying a few feet from where it made the hole. It bounced once from the sight of its original impact. I look around to find where exactly that was, and as I do, I find the answer as to why the dragon didn't fly away. She was protecting her nest.

Unable to move the eggs, she had no choice but to stay and try to protect them herself, as a mother unwilling to leave her babies; hatched or not, behind. The sight brings me to tears, her nest, one she gave her life to protect crushed. Her clutch shattered, the remains of the beautiful shells strewn about the impact sight. Fragments of deep ocean blue, crimson red, bright emerald green and a shining silver gray.

So saddened am I, that I can no longer stand, the loss of my own child, Rhaego, running through my head. I collapse to the ground, sobbing out large ugly tears, uncaring of the grime that now sticks to my shift. "Is this what you brought me here to see, a mother that despite her best efforts failed her children! Is this what you think I am, what I will be!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I look up at the nest again, this time a glimmer of plum catches my eye, a fifth egg. I race over to it and realize that it is whole. It's placement far enough from the rest that it survived the impact that killed it's siblings.

Shaking and still shedding tears, now not just for my loss but for hers as well. I crawl over to the mother's head and lean my own against it, I place my hands against her snout and lips with the egg in my lap and say "I am so sorry for what happened to you, *sniffle* I am so sorry your sacrifice was in vain, that your effort was negated by events out of your control. But I promise you that I will hatch and raise your child like I did my own, and give it the life it deserves." As I lay there against her, sobbing I start to feel a warmth, like I had when I first felt my own dragon eggs. It was emanating from not only the egg in my lap but from the mother as well.

Suddenly, I hear the same loud crack I heard before only this time I saw the source. A large line split through the petrified ash and ran across the head of the mother, quickly spreading from her eye to her snout. Panicking, I leaped up and ran to the other side of the aviary, watching as a thick swirl of white smoke rose from the crack.

The room became more humid than it was, and pieces of ash fell away from the crack by the mother's eye till the preserved skin was visible. Cautiously, I walked towards the dragon's head. The air tense, my body shaking, and my breathing unsteady. Then I found myself frozen, for I was now staring into an eye the color of wildfire.

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own the fantastic world of A Song of Ice and Fire, that belongs to George R. R. Martin, or any of the dialog, characters or plot from the show Game of Thrones, that is George's and David And Dan's work, but I do own any deviation from those plots as well as the Dragon and the egg.**

**Author's Note: Please let me know your thoughts so far and any criticism you may have so that I can improve my work in the future. Please know that when I say criticism I don't mean outright slander and negativity, be constructive about it okay. :) Thanks for reading!**


	2. Corylix

**Authors Note: Hey guys, I'm back! Obviously I didn't get the reviews I was hoping for but thank you Top-Fun for your comment thank you skyjadeprincess and hupanda15 for adding my story to your favorites. I think from now on I will be updating every Sunday so that there is more time between uploads and more time for people to review.**

Chapter Two: Corylix

~~~Dany's POV

I am frozen where I stand, only a few paces from her mostly petrified form. Our gazes locked, her vibrant eye flipping through expressions. Shock, wonder and ribbons of fear flash in mine. I feel as if, if I move then this will no longer feel so real. 'But this is real' I think. Slowly but surely my breathing starts to even out. She continues to stare at me, her gaze more focused now. I have no idea what could be running through her head.

Suddenly the ash starts to crack again. This time, the cracks spread over her whole body. I gasp and drop to the ground to balance the egg in my lap as I cover my ears, the sound is deafening. I stare on, keeping my eyes locked on the mother dragon's form. She slowly starts to get to her feet. The ash falling off her in chunks of various sizes. She is larger than I thought, her standing form taking up most of the aviary. I see her start to lift her head and shake off what ash she can. Her form blocks out the sun peeking in through the dusty glass roof. Now that I can see her full form, I notice her scales are a brilliant pearlescent white, her broad wings that stretch up to the roof have an emerald tinge to them, same as the fins that spread down her back and tail. As a whole she looks like a shining gem.

She stretches out the muscles that have not been used in over three hundred years, 'Since the doom' I realize, and roars. The sound is deep and guttural, nothing like the high pitched shriek of my children. It reverberates around the aviary and shakes all that is around us. 'Is this what it was like for Aegon I when he was around Balerion the Dread?'.

When she finishes, she drops back to the floor of the aviary, balancing on her feet and wings. She stares at me with eyes full of caution and an underlying glaze curiosity and malice as she notices one of her clutch in my grip. I slowly and gently lean forward and lay her last egg in front of me. As to not cause her to attack, I then shift back on my feet and move back to give her space. Seeing my motion she starts to growl, black teeth now exposed, shining like the sharpest of valyrian steel daggers. Each one must be at least the length of my hand and forearm together. She sticks her snout closer to sniff her egg, making sure it isn't damaged in any way, nudging it with the utmost care.

My heart is pounding, my palms sweaty, I sigh in relief as her attention is no longer on me. I want to glance away, but find that I cannot for fear is still coursing through my body. Nothing I know about my children could ever possibly apply here, but my knowledge as a mother might. Now granted it's not the same circumstance it might be plausible to assume we could form a connection that way.

Again, I realize that I need to pay closer attention to my surroundings as I now notice movement coming at me. The mother had shifted to face me again and moved her snout to be level with my face. Our eyes lock for the second time, I feel my body tense all over again replaying all the ways this could go wrong for me. She doesn't even have to take a step to reach me where I sit. Lowering her head, eyes still locked with mine, she makes a noise I have only ever heard once before. A type of nasal cooing that comes out as a high pitched exasperation of air. My child Viserion is the only one I've ever heard that noise from, it was a sweet noise, almost an expression of kindness and thanks. I start to wonder then if she heard my promise to her?

Warm breath coats my still shaking body. And I daringly hold out my hand in an attempt to touch her gleaming pearl snout. She shifts her gaze to my hand and stares at it with a look I cannot describe. Her next act shocks me, and as if my action is familiar to her, she aligns the tip of her snout with my hand. I'm astounded. Deciding now is as good a time as ever to speak I say in Valyrian "_Hello, it has been a long time since you have seen anyone I am sure." _She coos in response. I let out a breathy laugh, "_May I stand?_" Again she coos, and I shift on to my knees and stand from there. "_What is your name I wonder? Mine is Daenerys Targaryen. Were you bonded to anyone, well I suppose it doesn't matter now, everyone you knew is gone now." _At this statement she stiffens, fearing it was what I said I immediately try to correct my statement but before I can utter a sound she turns her head and finally takes in her surroundings.

The aviary she once knew now torn to pieces, broken stone and glass lay all over the ground, dust and ash coat some but not all as the walls still crumble with their age. It seems then that she recalls the events of her past and turns with speed and grace that a creature her size should not possess to inspect her nest. Knowing what she will find I grab the plum colored egg and sprint to the opposite wall of the building so that I am still in her sight for when she should have need of me. A sorrowful coo leaves her as she sets her sight to the remains of her clutch. She bends her head down and nudges the broken fragments of eggshell that litter the sight. Another sorrowful coo escapes her as she comes to the grim realization that only one of her clutch survived the Doom despite her best efforts.

She turns to me then, the pain evident in her vibrant green eyes that have now turned a deep juniper. I stare at her with tears flowing down my face and nod sadly. A sharp cry and then the most heart wrenching roar leaves her as she stands on her hind legs and spreads her wings to their full length. It goes on for a few moments before she collapses completely, eyes closed.

Throwing caution to the wind, I run to where her head rests and lay her last egg where she can see it and say "_I know your pain, how it feels like your heart is too heavy to keep beating because the intensity of loss weighs it down, how hard it is to breathe because it feels like all the air has left your lungs. Believe me I know, but you have to keep going. Your last child needs you, just like mine need me!_"

Her eyes reopen and she spots the egg I have laid in front of her. Turning her head she nudges it once more and coos, this time the sound is soft and almost reassuring. Her eyes flick up to me then and harden with what I assume can only be determination. I sigh in relief, relief that I don't have to watch this beautiful creature give up its second chance at life and a soft smile comes across my lips.

Both of us are sitting there in a comfortable silence until the mother shifts again, this time beckoning me closer. I crawl the short way and close the distance between us. Her eyes have returned to the bright wildfire green they had been before. 'The color shifts with her emotions, huh, I'll have to pay greater attention to my children's eyes, to see if they do the same'. I turn my back to lean against her then, to comfort her. As I lay my head sideways against her own I am suddenly overcome with a tingling sensation. It feels like little snaps of fire exploding against my skin "Magic" I realize aloud, then my head feels a slight pressure from with in it. Curious I push back, and when I do I am greeted with a warm sensation. I think for a moment before I realize she is opening herself to bond with me! Honored, I allow her in to my head just as she allowed me into hers.

~~~ Inside Dany's head, still Dany's POV inside the dragon's POV

Visions flash past my eyes, ones of flying over green mountains and the vast rivers that once surrounded Valyria. Visions of what the city used to be in all its glory, ones of the aviary as it once was, of other dragons playing and racing through the sky, and finally of a young woman. One who I thought was me until I looked at her clothing. Her silk dress was a soft lavender with gold pins the shape of spirals holding place on her shoulders, her eyes were a deep violet; deeper than any I had ever seen, and her soft curly hair was like mine, the shade of moonlight. She was petting my snout gently and whispering to me in high valyrian.

"_**Hello sweet girl, did you have fun racing with Balerion this morning**__?" I cooed excitedly in response. She laughs sweetly, her voice like the bells of a wind chime. "__**Sweet Corylix, did you win?**_" _I make a noise similar to a scoff "__**Haha, of course you did, how silly of me to even ask.**_" _I nuzzle her softly. Suddenly she sobers and her face turns serious, "__**Listen girl, we have to leave. Something bad is going to happen in a few years time, I beg you to come with us!**_" _Confused, I shift my head and stare at her. "__**I fear we will not make it if we stay here my sweet. The high lords have gotten greedy with their magic and refuse to pray to the Gods any longer. I have seen what their greed will do to Valyria, they will bring upon us the Doom.**_" _Knowing that the root of all magic lays here, I am reluctant to listen anymore. I coo again in hope she understands my dilemma. She sighs. Then I wonder if Balerion is going with them and what it would mean for us. Would the others follow him? Would I end up alone? _

_As if she can sense my rising panic she strokes my snout and says "__**All will be alright sweet girl, if you choose to stay, I have no doubt you will rise again.**_" _I find her wording odd but dismiss it as I hear someone shout for her. "__**Daenys! We have to leave now or we will miss our ship!**_" "_**Coming father!**_" _She responds. She looks at me for what I can only assume will be the last time, "__**Sweet girl, have no fear for we shall meet again in the next life.**_" _She then kisses my snout and turns away to follow after her father. I look on saddened and roar to her in a farewell. She stops and sighs, I can smell the salt in her tears. After a moment she leaves for good. And that is the last I see of my dreamer._

_~~~12 years later_

_Today I have decided to fly around over the Narrow Sea, I don't know what caused me to make the decision, I just felt as though I was something I must do. I soar high above the water scouting for food, finally I spot something. I dive down preparing to snatch up my prey when I hear it. A familiar roar. Correcting my course, I turn in the direction from which it came and soon enough I see him. I screech happily 'Balerion', my Balerion has come to see me. We circle each other in the air, flying in loops and dives, dancing through the sky. After a while we land on a small island to finally greet each other. _

_Once he lands he runs at me and folds his neck and wings around mine. As we meet we coo softly and nuzzled each other to communicate how much we missed each other. Eventually we curl around each other and lay out in the sun, enjoying the warmth on our scales. We drift off to sleep._

_When I awake I find the sun has set and Balerion has moved to hover over my body. I look up at him curiously, he coos and nuzzles my head with his and takes off up into the air. I follow. As we soar above the water we dance our favorite dance for the last time. I feel the magic of our bond shift and know what is to come. _

_After one last dive over the water we head our separate ways, roaring with sorrow as we do._

_~~~ A month later_

_I fly through the air looking for my first prey of the morning, all seems normal, but there has been this nagging feeling in the back of my head all day. I must return quickly though, I don't like leaving my new clutch alone for very long, lest one of the tiny ones get the idea to take them from me. I finally find what I am searching for, a big juicy kraken. _

_Once I have devoured my meal, I take off to make my return home. The nagging feeling still present, maybe it's just my hurry to return to my clutch. _

_As I approach the outer borders of my home I smell it, a putrid smell has spread through the air. I fly faster not knowing what this means. I start to hear loud noises, like thunder from deep in the mountains and the ground cracks releasing smoke and more of the horrid smell. Finally making back to the city all I see is pandemonium. Others flying in strange patterns, rocks falling from the sky, one that has now turned a sinister red, the tiny ones are running from glowing rivers on the ground. I feel my own panic start to set in, 'my clutch'._

_Flying as fast as I can, I find my self to have been affected like the others. I can't seem to keep a straight flight path, my vision fuzzy, my heart thundering against my ribs and my throat tightening p making it hard to breath. Finally I make it to my destination but I crash through the roof barely managing to right myself before I land. After witnessing what was happening around us I quickly curl around my clutch to protect them. The smell has gotten to my head, as I feel weary, I know I am fading. I close my eyes and breathe my last ragged breaths. The last thing I feel before it all goes dark is a hot pressure burst through my wing._


	3. A New Beginning for an Old Life

**Hey guys, sorry this is a bit late, I had a lot to do. I really do want to hear what you guys think about the chapters, otherwise I feel like I'm writing for just myself. I know my story hasn't been out long but it still sucks that only a few people have given their opinion on my story both places it is posted. So maybe try to answer these if you find yourself speechless or can't think of something to say, **

**What was your favorite part of this chapter?**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Who's POV would you like to see?**

**What is your opinion and your feelings on Corylix and her egg?**

**Was there something that didn't make sense to you? What was it, I'll reply to you with the best answer I can give. **

**Is there something you would like to know or see in the future?**

**Criticism is also welcome, don't be shy. The only thing I don't want is outright hate. - Carrie**

Chapter Three: A New Beginning for an Old Life

Vision end Dany's POV

Blearily, I opened my eyes and found myself staring up at a familiar stone ceiling. Everything comes rushing back as I shoot up, taking in the change in my surroundings. No longer am I leaned up against pearlescent scales, the warmth they radiated gone and replaced with the much lower body heat of Darrio Naharis. It makes me wonder if my dream was just that, a dream. Could it really be possible that a dragon had survived the Doom while all other life had not?

Looking around me, I notice it is still dark, 'It must still be the early hours of the morning' I think to myself. Suddenly a sharp pain shoots through my right hand. 'What?' Looking down I see blood seeping through a poorly constructed bandage. Slightly confused, I sigh, and shift to turn over and move to the balcony when I finally notice a small weight between my legs that had created a small dip in the mattress I had not noticed until now. In shock, I hesitantly lift up the thin white sheet to reveal an object that proves my dream was true. The large plum colored egg that had previously been resting in my lap during my vision of Valyria.

Shakily, I reach into my lap to pick up the egg. Blood smearing on the sheet and the surface of the egg as I do. The moon shining enough light into the room through the balcony doors that I can see the shape of the egg clearly. I pick up the egg, holding it in my grasp for a few moments before the sudden desire to run to the fire pit takes hold of me. As if I am in a trance, I throw off the sheet and sprint over to the middle of the room where the small raised pit stands. Familiar sensations wash over me as a repeat actions I have made in the past. Placing the egg on the coals, reach over and dig through the drawer where I know the flint rocks are kept and start trying to create the spark needed to ignite the coals.

Desperately I try to strike the rocks together at the right angle to get the result I want so badly. And finally it happens, the sparks hit the coals and they ignite. I stare in wonder for what seems like forever. Then, the fire originally a bright yellow turns into a blinding white that lights up the entire room. I have no doubt that it can be seen from the city streets below.

"What in the hells…" a groggy voice cuts through the intensity I feel from behind me. "Shh!" I say. "My Queen, what are you doing?" He speaks again. Not wanting to take my eyes of the roaring fire in front of me I shush him again.

Not wanting to be ignored, Darrio gets out of the bed; dressed only in his small clothes, and shuffles into a position beside me on the floor. I feel his curious gaze on the side of my face, and from the corner of my eye I see he is about to speak again when a loud crack suddenly cuts him off.

His head shoots in the direction of the fire that had dimmed and now returned to its original bright yellow color.

A sweet smile adorns my face as I see a small dark form in the flames. I lift up both arms and reach out for the hatchling. Darrio doesn't question my actions as his eyes are transfixed on the small hatchling exiting the flames. Stepping slowly out of the flames the newly hatched dragon approaches my outstretched arms. Wobbling into my grasp, and nearly falling over as it did so.

"_Hello sweetling." _I coo in Valyrian. A high pitched chirp is what I receive as an answer. Still smiling, I bring my newest child's small form to my chest and allow it to snuggle comfortably into the crook of my arms.

As I look over to the only other person in the room, I notice Darrio's eyes are bugged out and his mouth is gaping open like that of a fish. This causes me to laugh loudly. "I've never seen you so speechless. Maybe I should try and find other ways to see this expression more often."

At the sound of my voice he seems to snap back into reality and ask "How did you do that?" tripping over what to say as he continues "I knew you'd done it before but… I never thought… where did you get the egg?"

Feeling humorous, I jokingly reply "Magic."

~~~3 days after the attack Dany's POV

After spending the last few days arranging funerals and getting my newest child settled in I retire to my chambers for a while. I had forgotten how much work it was to take care of a newly hatched dragon, though this time it was much easier considering there was only one this time around.

I still haven't found a name for the hatchling yet. Maybe something having to do with his coloring? How he hatched? Is he a he? I assume so, due to the behavior that my sweetling has displayed, it being eerily similar to Drogon's when he was younger.

'Maybe I should wait, maybe I should send someone to find Corylix. The larger female dragon had been at the forefront of my thoughts since I had awoken from the dream we shared, but unknowing of how to proceed I've left it alone. Due to the bond we formed I know she is out there, though it seems as though something is keeping her from us. Myself and her hatchling. My hatchling?' Frowning at the thought, I continue my inner monologue.

'Our hatchling, yes I like that better'

Speaking of, I turn to gaze at the small form curled up upon my pillow. The sun hitting scales of light lavender. Hopefully as he grows his scales will become the beautiful shade of plum his egg shell had been. As I continue to gaze upon the newest addition to my small family I notice little things I hadn't before. His horns looking to have been a pale white when he hatched were now turning a delightful cream, not far from the shade of Viserion's own scales. The membranous skin that made up his wings and fins was turning a more intense shade of lilac, like my eyes. It made me smile. His eyes were gaining color as well, like any newborn the color of the eyes changes after a few days. His had decided on a stunning silver, it reminded me of the Valyrian steel that made up the pin I had managed to keep from Viserys, as it was the only thing of Rhaegar's I had ever owned I wanted to keep it as a reminder of the brother I never knew.

As I moved to sit down on the bed, the little dragon opened one of his steely eyes to gaze upon who was approaching. Seeing that it was me he shifted his head to face me and let out a croon. A soft sweet sound I had found he was fond of making.

I smiled and cooed back at him, stroking the scales along his spine. At that moment the perfect name had come to me… "Vāedar, my sweet little song."

~~~ An hour later (and back to all that is serious)

In my chamber at the top of the Great Pyramid, Missandei stands in front of me in a light blue dress, held up by a collar of silver patterned with dragon scales. "Now you have given the Masters what they deserve."

"If I give everyone what they deserve, I'll have no one left to rule." I respond.

"Ser Barristan counseled mercy when I took this city right up to the morning he died." I speak as I walk over to a small table with a set of cushioned chairs.

"Darrion Naharis thinks I should kill the former masters and let the rest of the city fend for itself." She has a sorrowful look on her face now.

"What do you think?" I ask genuinely.

She stutters a bit and looks down before responding " Your Grace, I think that I am not fit to have an opinion on these matters."

I sigh and in a strong but reassuring tone I say "You are as fit as anyone I know." I take a seat in the chair I was standing next to. Looking at her now, I continue "You know why I'm here. And you know who will suffer the most if this all falls apart. So what do you think?"

She contemplates what to say for a brief moment. "I can only tell you what I have seen, Your Grace" before sitting next to me. "I have seen you listen to your councilors. I have seen you lean on their experience when your one was lacking and weigh the choices they put before you." She pauses, "And I have seen you ignore your counselors..." I look to her hopefully "...because there was a better choice. One that only you could see."

I look away for a moment, thinking on her words.

~~~In the dungeons

I walk down the hall led by an Unsullied soldier to the cell I am looking for. He opens the door and walks in, bringing Hizdar into my view. I walk in as well, stopping at the threshold. Hizdar; seeing me, gets down on his knees and holds out his hands saying "My— my Queen, please, do not do this."

"What about 'valar morghulis'?" I respond.

"I did not want to die a coward." He looks down, then back up at me "Apparently I do not want to die at all. *sniffles*" and hangs his head again after he speaks.

"It takes courage to admit fear. And to admit a mistake. I came here to tell you that I was wrong." He looks up at me then, shock and disbelief written on his face. "I was wrong and you were right. About tradition. About bringing the people of this city together. I will reopen the fighting pits." I say strongly, "To free men only. Slavery will never return to Meereen, not while I live."

He nods, "Yes, my Queen." I walk around behind him "And in order to forge a lasting bond with the Meereenese people, I will marry the leader on an ancient family." He turns as I walk around him. "Thankfully a suitor is already on his knees." Shock colors his face again, and I walk out of the cell, leaving the door open.

~~~ On the Summer Sea 3rd person POV

The sea is calm, a steady breeze blows through the small tan sail of a blue boat. Two people are aboard. One in the back, a tall man, older, dressed in a dirty loose white shirt with black pants, a blue patterned fabric tucked into his belt on the lower half of his body. The man was staring ahead while steering the boat from the rear with his right hand. The second man, smaller, a dwarf. He was wearing a tan vested tunic over a lighter tan shirt and a pair of brown pants.

The second man's wrists weeper bound tightly by rope, he was rubbing his wrists while hissing due to the pain the binding was causing him.

"Don't worry." He said "I'll be fine. Nothing broken, I don't think."

He was ignored by the taller man.

"Where are we now?" The second asked. "Not the Rhoyone." Upon receiving no response he rolled his eyes and continued in a bored and sarcastic tone "Long, sullen silences and an occasional punch in the face. The Mormont way."

Again the Mormont man ignored him.

So he continued. "Let's start over. I apologize for before." Shifting his hands while he spoke. "My mouth sometimes runs away from me. This doesn't have to be an unpleasant trip."

And again he is ignored.

"We're going to be spending a lot of time together on the way to Meereen."

"We are." The first man finally responded.

"What would make our time together truly enjoyable would be some wine."

"No wine." He responded again.

"I am a person who drinks. People who drink need to keep drinking. Otherwise they're not…" Tyrion cuts himself off, noticing Jorah had shifted his focus behind them.

Turning around he sees a landscape of ruins covered in a thick fog.

"I know where we are. You're taking us through Valyria."

"I am" Jorah responds.

"Have you sailed this route before?"

"No."

"You're going to bring Daenerys a souvenir from her ancestral homeland in case I'm not enough?"

Looking down at Tyrion he says "I think you'll be plenty."

"You know what they say. The Doom still rules Valyria. What about the demons in the flames? Aren't you afraid of the Doom?"

"No. But Pirates are."

Tyrion has an unsettled look on his face as he responds "Oh."

They enter the ruined city through a narrow river. Around them are overgrown building and a slight fog. The area is silent except for the occasional crack and crumble of Old stone of the strange noises created by the creatures that now reside in Valyria.

"The Smoking Sea." Tyrion states.

"How many centuries before we learn how to build cities like this again? Thousands of years the Valyrians were the best in the world at almost everything."

"And then…"

" And then they weren't." Jorah states.

"And then they weren't." Tyrion continues.

Tyrion pauses for a moment, and suddenly remembers a poem he read in one of the books he had borrowed from the Citadel. He recites it perfectly.

"They held each other close and turned their backs upon the end.

The hills that split asunder and the black that ate the skies; The flames that shot so high and hot that even dragons burned; Would never be the final sights that fell upon their eyes.A fly upon a wall, the waves the sea wind whipped and churned-"

Jorah cuts him off to finish the poem from his own memory.

"The city of a thousand years, and all that men had learned; The Doom consumed it all alike, and neither of them turned."

" I would clap." Presenting Jorah with his still bound hands. Jorah smirks, and they continue sailing down the river. A more comfortable air around them.

They both take a moment to take in their surroundings.

"I suppose this is it, then. This is what remains."

They both pause as their boat approaches what looked to be an old city wall or breezeway. Taking in the beauty of the architecture that made it up.

Suddenly a loud rumble fills the air, again and again the noise making the men's ears ring. Stunned they share a quick glance before looking ahead of them in the direction the noise was coming from.

It gradually gets closer, louder. Panic flashes across their faces for a moment… that is until they finally see the source.

Both men's expressions turn to absolute awe. Their boat having made a slight turn along the river exposing to them the largest creature they had ever seen.

"Is that…" Jorah starts whispers to himself, but he stops. The sheer size and magnificence of what is in front of him freezes the words on his tongue.

Peering at them from just above the tree line was a pair of bright green eyes set in place by pearl like white scales on a reptilian face.

The cold green that makes up the irises of the creature boar into both men, assessing them to see if they were a threat. The creature, deeming them safe to be around then lifts its mighty head and brings it down to the waters edge for a drink.

Tyrion is awestruck. A dragon, a real living dragon.

The dragon lets out a smooth rumble from the back of its throat, the noise reverberating off the wilderness and ruins surrounding them all.

Both are speechless as the large beast, which Jorah quickly notes as much larger than his queen's dragons; stands upon its hind legs and lets out a vicious roar in warning. Clearly sensing something else was near. It then climbs up on to the platform of a ruined building and launches itself into the air, the earth seeming to shake as it does, and flies over their heads and course corrects with such grace due Northeast. It's large tail smacking trees and other ruins as it did so.

Their eyes were so busy tracking the creatures movement they didn't notice another presence until a loud splash rang out from in front of them.

"What was that?" Tyrion asks in a careful tone.

As if to answer his question a body jumps into the boat between the two men

"Stone Men! Don't let them touch you!" Jorah responds, leaping foreward to whack the diseased man with an oar. A fight ensues, both men grabbing items to fight the invaders off, and the men are now surrounded. In the water around them trying to grasp them and get into the boat are three more stone men.

"Get behind!" Jorah yells after pushing one back into the water.

"Mormont, cut me free! Mormont!"

A stone man now making his way into the boat beside Tyrion. The diseased men rasping and snarling as they attack. Another jumps on to the boat.

"Mormont! Mormont!" Tyrion yells panicking. One of the men grasping towards him. In order to escape the man, Tyrion rolls into the water. Struggling to undo his binds as one of the diseased catch his clothed ankle.

~~~On a shore near Valyria

"Tyrion? Tyrion. Tyrion. Tyrion." Jorah asks, shaking the other man back into consciousness.

"You're all right." Jorah states helping the smaller man sit up and cutting loose the rope that binds Tyrion's hands.

"You're heavier than you look." He says again, breathing heavily.

"Did any of them touch you?"

Tyrion shakes his head from side to side, "You?"

Jorah shakes his head in response.

"I've seen greyscale before, but nothing like that." Tyrion says in disbelief.

"I suppose that's why they send them there."

"It'd be kinder to put daggers in their hearts and be done with it. Thank you for saving me."

"Of course, I wouldn't have needed saving if you hadn't kidnapped me in the first place." Tyrion states. "So what now?"

"We walk up the coast. With luck, we'll find a fishing village. Maybe another boat." Jorah says standing up while trying to catch his breath.

"Without luck?" Tyrion asks.

"We've got a long walk ahead of us. I'll get some wood for a fire. Try to get some rest, huh?"

"That's the best idea you've had all day." Tyrion said tiredly.

Walking a few paces up the beach, Jorah peers down at his left arm and pulls up his sleeve slightly. A look of grief crosses his face.

There, sure enough is a small patch of greyscale.

**Hey guys, i really want to know what you think, it would help make this story more enjoyable for me to write and hopefully for you to read since ill have insight as to wha you guys think and are excited to see happen.**


	4. A Dragon's Lament

**Bonus Chapter, YAY!**

A Dragon's Lament

~~~In Valyria Corylix

The silence is deafening. The atmosphere eerily still, not as it once was before. This place once so full of life, now abandoned, decaying, void. A foul stench lingers in the air. Corrupted, polluted, the scent is so potent I can almost taste it. It's like a sludge coating my tongue.

'_What really happened the day the world went dark?'_

All I remember is heat, bright and burning, greater than anything I had ever come across. A thick black smoke rising from bubbled up molten masses that littered the area I once knew. My brothers and sisters falling from the sky, crashing into the built up mounds and towers of stone the tiny ones called _home_. Then the haze, eating at my senses. My nostrils raw from inhaling the super heated gas, my vision darkening as an effect, my throat tightening due to the dryness in my mouth. I was weakening, feeling almost weightless as I soon was also plummeting to the ground.

'_I can not give up' _I thought.

Regaining some measure of control I made it to where I needed to be, to do what I needed to do.

But all was for nought.

Letting out a breath through my nostrils I decided to head out and look for water. My throat becoming dry at the mere memory of that day. Shifting my weight upright and onto my feet and wrists I stand. Grumbling as I did so.

As a make my way out of my den I can't help but remember my little dreamer. We spent so much time here. This is where she would tell me her hopes and dreams. She would curl her small form into my side and rest her head in a position where she could look into my eyes so she knew if I was paying attention. I miss her dearly, she was a bright light in a dark world. This is the last place we saw each other.

When I reach a clearing near the river I freeze, smelling something new. It's a light scent, slightly salty, a bit spicy too but not in a bad way. It was tiny ones! The scent nothing like the others that reside here, the grey ones smelled of rotting flesh, it surrounded them making easy to avoid them.

I move forward to peak my head just over the tree line when I step on an overgrown mound causing it to collapse with a loud crunch. Oops. Turning back to the trees, I lift my head again to catch sight of the tiny ones. Sure enough there they were rounding a bend in the river in a small floating nest of wood. I went still, watching them from afar. The smaller of the two spotted me first, his face contorted into an expression of awe, then the second did the same. We stared at each other for a few moments before I finally deemed them safe to be around, as they had nothing with them that could harm me.

I walked forward and took a drink from the river as I had originally intended. I purr in delight as the cool water soothes my throat. I am about to shift my gaze back to them when I hear it, a noise I haven't heard in a long time. The steady rhythm of another dragon's wings flying over the clouds.

In a rush to meet a possible new companion I stand to my full height and call out to them, hoping my cry reaches their ears. Then miraculously I hear a high pitched whine in response, with renewed excitement I climb up onto a larger mound and push up off of the ground, launching myself into the air. The cool wind feeling good against my heated scales. Gracefully, I turn sharply to head after the other dragon, inelegantly hitting a few trees and broken towers as I do so.

Soaring above the clouds I search for they figure that responded to my call, only to find nothing but clear sky in all directions. I call out again, hoping they will answer. My call is met with silence. Whining in a discouraged tone, I fly higher to see if the figure had landed somewhere and I simply didn't notice. Searching now over rugged mountains I see that was indeed the case.

The dragon in small, no doubt still only a juvenile. As I circle above looking for a place to land I breath in its scent. Or rather _his_ scent. He smells like the warm spices that used to be traded in the streets of my home, like freshly started fire, like… blood. With this realization I land quickly just on the other side of the peak he had chosen for his perch. The ground around him is steady but has a steep incline to it leading up the mountain. I make my way over to him slowly, ducking my head low so that my massive figure doesn't intimidate him. Looking him over, I see the minor wound has reopened, what was once merely a scrape down his side now a bloody mess. I see the fresh blood dripping down his ebony scales and onto the slate colored rock under him. I can't help but be concerned.

He sharply turns his head to face me and hisses, not quite understanding my motives for seeking him out. I reassure him by cooing softly, the way I would if he were my own. This calms him down enough so that I can approach him, but he is still on edge and slightly defensive. I wonder where he came from? How he got hurt.

As I reach the space directly next to him, he curls up and stares at me with with eyes of crimson. It startles me, and for a moment I swear I could see my Balerion staring back at me. Righting my thoughts I too curl up, surrounding his smaller body with my own. White against black. I take in his features as look down upon him. He does bear a striking resemblance to my dear Balerion, only frills were a dark grey and almost matched the rest of his body, whereas this juvenile's frills are red like the halo around the setting sun.

Finally placing my head level with his I reach out to form a link in our minds. I find his mind unguarded, as most younger dragon's minds usually are and express that I can help him heal if he desired me to. He rumbles in surprise, before answering back with a groan of pain. I take that as a sign to help. Shifting so that I am laying against him, my scales start to heat up. A green light shimmering through my translucent scales. Feeling the new warmth, he breathes out in relief, finally relaxing and falling asleep. I am soon to follow, as the sun has now set and I am finally no longer alone.


	5. We Meet Again

Chapter Five: We Meet Again

~~~On the shore 3rd person POV

The next morning.

Crouching by the shore, Jorah subtly covers the patch of greyscale on his wrist before looking across the sea.

"So, those villages we were supposed to find? We can't live on berries and roots." Tyrion says from his spot on Jorah's right.

"I can." Jorah responds, then stands to walk over to Tyrion.

"You're not hungry?" Tyrion asks irritated.

"Of course I'm hungry." Jorah responds while closing the short distance between him and Tyrion.

"You're an awful travelling companion, do you know that? Possibly the least charming man I've ever met."

"I'm not your travelling companion." Jorah argues.

"We are travelling together in each other's company, therefore…" but Tyrion is cut off by Jorah "Do you ever shut up?"

"I sailed from King's Landing to Pentos in a crate without ever saying a word." The shorter of the two says in an irritated tone.

"Why?"

"It never occurred to you to ask why until now? You never wondered why Tyrion Lannister decided to visit a brothel in Volantis?"

"I'm sure you visited many brothels in many cities." The Mormont man says finally sitting down next to him.

"I killed my father. He wanted to execute me for a crime I didn't commit. And he was fucking the woman I loved." Tyrion responds sadly, looking over at Jorah.

They both take a moment to say anything else, Jorah in shock of what he just heard. The Old Lion was finally dead.

"As miserable as you are, Mormont, at least your father was a good man." Tyrion says while Jorah stands again, moving to his left.

"What do you know about my father?"

"I met him. I visited the Wall. When I asked him about his men, he knew all their stories, every one of them. He actually cared about the people under his command. How do they put it in the Watch? "We shall never see his like again."

After Tyrion says this, a look of anguish crosses Jorah's face in realization that his father is dead. Tyrion looks over at Jorah. Seeing his reaction to the words he quickly states "Oh, you didn't know. I'm sorry. I am." He turns his head to look at the sand.

"How?" Jorah asks.

"I only know what I heard."

"How?" Jorah asks again, his tone harsher.

"He was leading an expedition beyond the Wall. There was a mutiny. He was murdered by his own men."

Disbelief covers Jorah's face while he stares on for a moment, then nods his head in acceptance. In a slight daze he says "We better keep moving." before turning around and walking off. Tyrion gets up and follows him.

~~~Later that day in the hills

Walking through the grassy hills the two men converse about the Jorah's Queen.

"Why Daenerys? Why is she worth all this? As I recall, the Mormonts fought against the Targaryens during Robert's Rebellion."

"Do you believe in anything?"Jorah says.

"I believe in lots of things."

"In something greater than ourselves, I mean. The gods, destiny. Do you believe there's a plan for this world?"

Tyrion responds with a simple "No."

Jorah stoops walking and turns to Tyrion before stating "Neither did I. I was a cynic just like you. Then I saw a girl step into a great fire with three stone eggs. When the fire burned out, I thought I'd find her blackened bones. Instead, I saw her, Daenerys, alive and unhurt, holding her baby dragons. Have you ever heard baby dragons singing?"

"No."

"It's hard to be a cynic after that." Jorah turns back around and keeps walking. Tyrion again follows him, but not before saying "Doesn't mean she's going to be a great queen."

"No, it doesn't." Jorah says.

Tyrion continues "The Targaryens are famously insane. What if she conquers the world? Then what? A thousand years of peace and prosperity?"

"First we have to conquer the world."

"We? All right, let's assume your dreams come true. She's ecstatic when you bring her this enemy dwarf. She hacks off my head and restores your position. You command her army, sail to Westeros, defeat all your enemies and watch her climb those steps and sit on the Iron Throne. Hurrah. Long live the queen. Then what?" Tyrion says sassily.

"Then she rules."

"So a woman who has not spent a single day of her adult life in Westeros becomes the ruler of Westeros? That's justice?"

They begin to argue back and forth.

" - She's the rightful heir."

"- Why? Because her father, who burned living men for amusement, was the king?"

Spotting a ship anchored off shore Jorah quickly grabs Tyrion and hides behind a large rock. " - That's a slave ship." He says.

"- Why are they anchored?"

"They probably came ashore for…"

"Water" a voice says from behind them, the sound of swords being drawn follows.

They turn to see a group of six armed men, dressed like pirates. The leader punches Jorah.

"Got a lot of fight in you, huh?" "Salt mines?" One of the others asks. "Yeah, that or a galley slave."

"He looks strong enough."

"What about the dwarf?" The partner says again.

"Worthless. Cut his throat."

"Wait! Wait! Wait, wait, wait! Let's discuss this."

Moving toward Tyrion the men start to discuss their options.

"And then chop off his cock. We'll sell it for a fortune."

"A dwarf's cock has magic powers."

"Wait! Wait! Wait, wait, wait! You can't just hand a dry cock to a merchant and expect him to pay for it. He has to know it came from a dwarf. And how could he know unless he sees the dwarf?" Tyrion says, trying to save his own life with a sword at his throat.

"It will be a dwarf-sized cock." The second slaver responds.

"Guess again." Is Tyrion's response.

"The dwarf lives until we find a cock merchant." The leader says.

"Queen Daenerys has outlawed slavery." Jorah says.

"We're bound for Volantis, not Slaver's Bay." The leader responds.

"Besides, she reopened the fighting pits. I've never heard of free men fighting in the pits."

"The fighting pits in Meereen? You're in luck, then. You're about to be rich. You are looking at one of the great warriors in the Seven Kingdoms." Tyrion quickly says.

He turns to Jorah and points "Him."

They banter back and forth.

"Him? He's got to be 60 years old." The leader states.

"Sure, he's a bit long in the tooth, a bit withered, been in the sun too long. We can all see that. But he is a veteran of 100 battles. They wrote songs about him."

"That true?" The leader asks

"He won the tournament at Lannisport. Unseating Ser Jaime Lannister himself."

The leader laughs

\- The Kingslayer." Tyrion finishes

"Jousting. You're talking about jousting. A fancy game for fancy lads. The men who fight in the pits of Meereen will swallow him whole." The leader responds.

Jorah quickly speaks up, catching on to Tyrion's plan.

"I killed a Dothraki bloodrider in single combat."

Getting up in Jorah's face "Liar." He says.

"It's no lie. His name was Qotho. He was bloodrider to Khal Drogo. Take me to Slaver's Bay, put a sword in my hand, I'll prove my worth."

The two stare at each other before the slaver smiles.

~~~Outside of Meereen

The men walk Jorah, Tyrion and the other slaves through a clearing, to an auction stage. The leader stands upon it and speaks.

"A rare find for the fighting pits, my friends. Not your usual street tough or drunken pirate. This one's a Westerosi knight from an ancient house trained in sword and lance. He fought beside the stag king Robert on the far side of the Narrow Sea. He was first through the breach during the Siege of Spike, slaughtering 50 men with his flaming sword. He killed the great Khal Drogo in single combat. Betrayed by his woman, he sold himself into slavery to repay his debts. Bidding begins at 12 gold honors." Circling Jorah, he begins the bidding war.

People begin to raise their hands in interest.

"13. Do I have 14? Do I hear 16?

"20" a man in the front says.

"Sold."

"Wait! You have to buy me as well." Tyrion shouts

"Why?" The man asks.

"We're a team. I'm a great fighter, too."

The masters laugh.

"He's funny. You have to give him that." The slaver says.

Tyrion then pulls his chain, causing the man holding to fall. Tyrion then begins to beat the man with the loose chain as the masters watch on in amusement.

"You're right, he's funny." The master who bought Jorah says as he walks forward to buy Tyrion from him.

"Thank you, my lord. Thank you."

"Yes."

"My lord, if I may. I've heard Meereen has become a free city. You might run into trouble if you try to fight slaves in the fighting pits. Now, if you were to fight freed men who'd be paid a wage…" the man slaps Tyrion before he can say anymore.

He tosses Tyrion a coin saying "There's your wages, funny man. Should last the rest of your life."

~~~That night in Meereen Dany's POV

Darrio and I are settled in bed at the moment. Facing each other smiling.

"How long before the King of Meereen comes to claim my pillow?" He asks

"Don't be ridiculous." I respond with a light laugh.

"My marriage to Hizdahr is political. I think he's smart enough to understand that." He nods in agreement. I run my fingers over his beard.

"I think the Sons of the Harpy have stopped killing because their leader was made king." He says.

"Are you jealous?" I ask in a mirthful tone.

"You think I'm petty enough to speak ill of a man just because he represents competition?" My face scrunches up as I try to hold in a laugh.

Nodding I say "I do." The smile breaking on to my face.

"You're right." He responds as we both laugh and smile wide.

"My motivations are entirely impure." He leans over and kisses me, rolling on top of me. When he pulls away he looks down at me and says "Doesn't make me wrong."

He kisses me lightly before moving to my neck.

"You told me yourself I can't fight enemies within and without. So when enemies without come knocking, I need the city of Meereen behind me. I have no choice." He pauses for a moment.

"Everyone has a choice. Even slaves have a choice- death or slavery." Is his response.

"So what else can I do, hmm?" I ask him.

"Marry me instead."

I smile brightly at him, taking strands of his hair in my grasp and twirling them in my fingers. "Even if I wanted to do such an inadvisable thing, I couldn't."

"Why not? You are queen. You can do what you like."

"No, I can't." My smile fading slightly with my response.

"Then you are the only person in Meereen who's not free." He rolls off of me. I sit up, holding the thin sheet to cover my body. Darrio laying behind me drawing patterns on my back. "And I know I'm here to serve my queen and not give advice, but can I make one more suggestion?"

I turn and lay down next to him again "Of course." I say.

"On the day of the great games, gather all the Great Masters and Wise Masters and Worthy Masters you can find and slaughter them all."

"I am a queen, not a butcher." I state. He places his hand on the side of my face.

"All rulers are either butchers or meat." The truth of his statement ringing in my ears.

~~~The next day in Meereen Dany's POV

Deciding to bring Vāedar with me probably wasn't the best idea, but latte the small hatchling has been a constant companion. He keeps me calm. Currently he is curled around my neck like a necklace, one could almost mistake him for exactly that. The subtle heat from his scales reminds me that I am not alone in this, Hizdar isn't much comfort so I don't really consider him as such.

We walk up the steps of an older pit and into one of the watchers boxes. Hizdar in front of me some Unsullied behind us.

"Sitting through the great games will be bad enough." I say.

Hizdar, turning to me briefly as we walk, says "For generations in the days leading up to the great games, it has been customary for our ruler to make the rounds of the lower pits to pay the fighters there the honor of her presence."

We take our seats as he finishes his sentence.

Off to my left I hear the men come out from under the pit and onto the field in front of us.

"Move yourselves."one of the men says. The same man runs to stand in a spot in front of the box we are seated in and bows.

"Your Grace. Your future Grace. You honor us all."

He then runs over to fix the positions of the chosen gladiators for this match.

"Stand there. Stand straight. That's the fucking queen. We fight and die for your glory, O glorious queen." He instructs them to say.

"We fight and die for your glory, O glorious queen." They repeat. I am very uneasy about this whole thing, reopening the pits was bad enough, now I have to watch the matches… I sigh internally hopping this all ends quickly.

"Fight!" And the matches begin. Anxiety wracks through my body, I hate having to watch these men fight to the death. All of the blood and screams, the looks of fright on their faces right before they are killed. I've had enough.

"I think I've seen enough." I stand wanting to leave. Vāedar senses my anxiety and shifts his position, letting his tail now rest upon my shoulder and down my arm.

"Your Grace, it is a tradition for the queen to stay until the victor has emerged." Hizdar says, trying to keep me from leaving.

"I've sacrificed more than enough for your traditions." I want to leave and I will.

"What are you doing? Wait your turn, you piece of fucking filth." This catches my interest and I move to see what is happening. The man shouts at a man who had just entered the pit. The man then proceeds to quickly subdue the rest of the men fighting. The mystery fighter then moves toward the box where I am standing and removes his helm.

The Unsullied gather close to defend me, and Vāedar shifts upright onto my shoulders growling lightly sensing my anger upon realizing who it is I am looking at. Seeing who the man is, my reaction is immediate. "Get him out of my sight." I demand.

"Khaleesi, please. I just need a moment of your time. I brought you a gift." He says as the guards try to remove him from the field.

"It's true. He has." A voice shouts from the left shouts.

"Who are you?" I ask uncertainly.

"I am the gift. It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Grace. My name is Tyrion Lannister."

Shock floods my features when I hear his name. A Lannister…

~~~Back in the Great Pyramid Dany's POV

The throne room is quite for what seems like hours. Rage burning in my stomach as a look down upon Ser Jorah and the man who says he is Tyrion Lannister. What ever could have brought Ser Jorah to the assumption that I would appreciate being offered a Lannister. Vāedar is no longer curled around my neck, now he is perched behind me glaring down at the two men from over my head. I can imagine it would have been a terrifying sight if he's was larger. But a baby dragon is still a dragon.

"Your Grace, I want to say…" Ser Jorah tries to say, but I cut him off not wanting to hear it.

"You will not speak." I then address the other man, Tyrion Lannister, or so he claims.

"How do I know you are who you say you are?"

"If only I were otherwise." He responds.

"If you are Tyrion Lannister, why shouldn't I kill you to pay your family back for what it did to mine?" I ask.

"You want revenge against the Lannisters? I killed my mother Joanna Lannister on the day I was born. I killed my father Tywin Lannister with a bolt to the heart.

I am the greatest Lannister killer of our time."

"So I should welcome you into my service because you murdered members of your own family?" I ask sarcastically

"Into your service? Your Grace, we have only just met. It's too soon to know if you deserve my service." He tries to snark back.

My only response is "If you'd rather return to the fighting pits, just say the word."

"When I was a young man, I heard a story about a baby born during the worst storm in living memory. She had no wealth, no lands, no army, only a name and a handful of supporters, most of whom probably thought they could use that name to benefit themselves. They kept her alive, moving her from place to place, often hours ahead of the men who'd been sent to kill her.

She was eventually sold off to some warlord on the edge of the world and that appeared to be that."

I want to say something but he continues before I can think of a response.

"And then a few years later, the most well-informed person I knew told me that this girl without wealth, lands, or armies had somehow acquired all three in a very short span of time, along with three dragons. He thought she was our best, last chance to build a better world." He takes a quick pause "I thought you were worth meeting at the very least."

"And why are you worth meeting? Why should I spend my time listening to you?" I ask curiously, but with a veil of arrogance.

"Because you cannot build a better world on your own. You have no one at your side who understands the land you want to rule. The strengths and weaknesses of the houses that will either join or oppose you." His words are true, but I won't let him have turn this conversation in his favor.

"I will have a very large army and very large dragons."

"Killing and politics aren't always the same thing. When I served as Hand of the King, I did quite well with the latter considering the king in question preferred torturing animals to leading his people. I could do an even better job advising a ruler worth the name. If that is indeed what you are."

"So you want to advise me? Very well."

"What would you have me do with him? I swore I would kill him if he ever returned." I ask with anger seeping through my even tone.

"I know."

"Why should the people trust a queen who can't keep her promises?"

"Whomever Ser Jorah was when he started informing on you, he is no longer that man. I can't remember ever seeing a sane man as devoted to anything as he is to serving you. He claims he would kill for you and die for you and nothing I ever witnessed gives me reason to doubt him."

He pauses.

"And yet he did betray you."

He looks over at Ser Jorah while saying this, then tries to take a few steps forward only to be stopped by the Unsullied at the base of the steps. Vāedar growls and spreads his wings when he does this as well. I lift the small dragon from his perch behind me and place him into my lap while signaling the Unsullied that his actions were allowed.

He walks up a few more steps and continues speaking, looking at me all the while.

"Did he have an opportunity to confess his betrayal?" "Yes. Many opportunities."

"And did he?"

"No, not until forced to do so." The pain of that betrayal striking through my voice. Tyrion turns and we both look at Ser Jorah, who has the decency to look ashamed.

"He worships you. He is in love with you, I think. But he did not trust you with the truth. An unpleasant truth to be sure, but one of great significance to you."

Ser Jorah looks as though he is about to cry, I'm sure the same emotion has cracked from under my mask of anger at least once during this conversation. I run my hands over the scales of the small lavender dragon in my lap to help settle my emotions.

"He did not trust that you would be wise enough to forgive him."

"So I should kill him?" I ask.

"A ruler who kills those devoted to her is not a ruler who inspires devotion. And you're going to need to inspire devotion, a lot of it, if you're ever going to rule across the Narrow Sea. But you cannot have him by your side when you do."

My lip trembles slightly and my eyes fill with suppressed pain and sadness.

"Remove Ser Jorah from the city."

We stare at each other for a moment, pain clear on both of our faces. Though it is not until he leaves that allow my eyes to water and shed a single tear.

~~~The next day in the Mountains Corylix

Waking up is a slow process. Coming out of a deep sleep, I open my eyes, taking in my surroundings. The sun is just rising, decorating the sky in various shades of red, orange, pink and yellow. I am still laid upon the rocky mountain plateau I found the night before last. The weight of the smaller dragon still curled against my side. Carefully, as to not wake him, I turn my head to check his injuries. They have started to heal nicely, more than they had yesterday, the heat and magic exuding from my body kickstarting the process.

Taking my time I decide to watch the sun rise over the peaks of the mountains around us. It's a beautiful sight to see. The soft glow illuminating the crystal veins in the grey rock surrounding us, the reflection glowing a multitude of other colors. I sigh softly and let out a groan of content before lowering my head back onto the ground.

It doesn't take long for the young dragon at my side to awaken, having sensed that the sun had risen past the horizon. I watch him silently as he opens his eyes, the early morning sun causes them to glisten like garnets. He blinks a few times, seeming to do the same as I had done earlier. He is calmer now, relaxed. His muscles no longer wound tight in pain and defense. Turning to face me he lets out a sweet grumble, to which I respond with my own.

We lay there together for what seems like forever. Content just being in each others company. Of course all good things must come to an end, our happiness does when sharp twinges of alarm race through us. Lifting up our heads we turn to gain a sense of where the perceived threat could be. We find nothing in the immediate area, but something stirs in the back of our minds leaving us on edge. Then it happens, I remember her, the tiny one who had awoken me… my Byka hūra. She is in danger!

Having the same idea we race off to find her.

~~~ Earlier that day, Meereen Dany's POV

The day of the Great games he'd arrived. No matter how many times Hizdar says 'It is tradition…' will I ever get used to having to sit and watch people murder each other for sport and entertainment. I've brought Vāedar with me again, it seems for the past fortnight I haven't been able to go anywhere without him. My sweetling, he is growing larger by the day. Certainly faster than my other children. He still has quite a lot of catching up to do though. Compared to Drogon at his first fortnight, Vāedar is twice his size, looking more like a half cape than a necklace now.

When we arrive at the pit I can hear the people roaring in excitement, it makes me sick. Four men are circling around the middle of the arena, exciting the crowd even more.

In the box we are seated in I have Tyrion on my far right, the Hizdar's empty seat, myself, Darrio slightly behind me and Missandei on my left. Vāedar is crouched at my feet, resting on the edge of the platform our seats are raised upon.

"Where have you been?"

"Just making sure everything is in order."

The people cheer loudly as the riders retreat back under the pit and a man steps out and addresses us all.

"_Free citizens of Meereen. By the blessings of the Graces, and her majesty the Queen, welcome to the Great Games!"_

The arena erupts into applause.

Two men step forward and address me directly then "_My Queen, out first contest. Who will triumph: the strong, or the quick?"_

The quick steps forward and says "_I fight and die for your glory, oh glorious Queen."_ The strong steps um and repeats the same.

I wait for them to start when Hizdar says from my right "They're waiting for you."

"Clap your hands." Nervously I do just that, and the fight begins.

"That one, the smaller man." Darrio pears out from behind us and says.

"No question, that's where you should put your money."

"The smaller man it is." Tyrion replies.

"I'm not putting my money anywhere." I say.

"Kings and queens never bet on the games. Perhaps you should go find someone who does." Hizdar says. 'Well aren't you all high and mighty Mr. Let's reopen the pits its tradition! I think to my self.

"People used to bet against me when I fought in the pits. He would have bet against me. Common novice mistake." Darrio replies in stride, not even looking at him.

"I've spent much of my life in this arena. And in my experience, large men do triumph over smaller men far more often than not." Hizdar says annoyed.

"Has your experience ever involved any actual fighting? You yourself? Have you ever tried to kill another man who was trying to kill you?" I ask sick of him trying to belittle Darrio.

Whom then responds "Whenever I got into the pit against a beast like that one, the crowd saw me, all skin and bone back then, then they saw a pile of angry muscles ready to murder me. They couldn't get their money out fast enough.

But the pile of angry muscles never had any muscles here" he points at his head "...or here." Having now sneekly placed a dagger at Hizdar's neck.

"And the big men were always too slow to stop my dagger from going where their muscles weren't. Yes, whenever I saw a beast like that one standing across from me making his beast faces, I knew I could rest easy." I smirk at him.

Just then, the strong decapitates the quick. Hizdar smiles and Darrio backs up slightly.

"You don't approve?" He says looking at Tyrion now.

"There's always been more than enough death in the world for my taste. I can do without it in my leisure time."

"Fair enough. Yet it's an unpleasant question, but what great thing has ever been accomplished without killing or cruelty?"

"It's easy to confuse what is with what ought to be, especially when what is has worked out in your favor."

"I'm not talking about myself. I'm talking about the necessary conditions for greatness."

"That is greatness?" I reply in disgust.

"That is a vital part of the great city of Meereen, which existed long before you or I and will remain standing long after we have returned to the dirt."

"My father would have liked you." Tyrion says.

The next set of unfortunate souls walks out next and the same man from before addresses the crowd

"_We ask again: who will triumph?"_

"One day your great city will return to the dirt as well." I say to Hizdar.

\- At your command?" He asks.

\- If need be." I respond.

"_The Meerenese champion?"_

Still caught up in my conversation with Hizdar I tune them out for a moment.

"And how many people will die to make this happen?" He says.

"If it comes to that, they will have died for a good reason." I say back.

"Those men think they're dying for a good reason."

"Someone else's reason."

"So your reasons are true and theirs are false? They don't know their own minds, but you do?"

"Well said." Tyrion cuts in. "You're an eloquent man. Doesn't mean you're wrong. In my experience, eloquent men are right every bit as often as imbeciles." I give him a satisfied look. Turning back to the games only to hear a voice I did not want to hear in this place. Ser Jorah.

I can't stop staring, panic flooding through me. Those around me have noticed my reaction, out of the corner of my eye I see Tyrion turn to me, but I'm still frozen.

I hear the next words in rapid succession, barely recognizing who says them.

"Your Grace…" Hizdar

\- Shut your mouth." Darrio

The only thing I can do is raise my hands and clap. I don't even notice Vāedar climbing up onto my lap in effort to calm me down. I watch on. Growing more and more worried the longer the fight lasts. My heart pounds in my chest.

\- You can end this." Tyrion

\- She cannot." Hizdar

"You can." Tyrion

Ser Jorah falls, then by sheer luck another champion kills his opponent before the man has a chance to kill Jorah. Their battle doesn't last long though, Jorah ends it by stabbing th man in the gut.

Turning back to me he stares, then catches something behind me, moving quickly he throws his former opponents spear into the box killing a member of the Son of the Harpy. Darrio pulls me and Vāedar to the side and Hizdar flings himself in the other direction to avoid being hit. Vāedar screeches loudly crawling up to my chest and latching onto my dress. I hold him in my arms as I turn back to Ser Jorah. 'He just saved my life'

Then all around us more Sons of the Harpy emerge, both former slave and master alike. The crowd panics and Darrio yells "Protect your queen!" Violence erupts all around us, the Unsullied circle myself, Missandei and Vāedar. While Darrio fights of all he can one slips through.

"Go! Your Grace! Your Grace! Come with me. I know a way out. I know a way…" the man stabs Hizdar, and Darrio kills him before he can get to me. Jorah had made his way up to us and helps in fighting the men off. He and Darrio look at each other and come to a mental agreement. Ser Jorah walks over to me and heads out his hand, Vāedar turns his head and growls, then seems to understand the situation and reluctantly allows me to grab Ser Jorah's hand and having him guide us out of danger.

We run out into the pit. Darrio helping us down.

"Stay close." Tyrion says to Missandei.

"This way." Jorah says as he leads us to a side door, but we are cut off as the door is closed on us from the other side. A son of the Harpy pops out, and Darrio is then in front of me, while Ser Jorah takes the man out from behind.

"The other side. Follow me." Darrio says.

By now there are people everywhere, dead and fighting. We try and make a run for it, meeting up with Tyrion and Missandei. I grad her hand and pull her close. Clinging to her and Vāedar as I run, the later screeching as he is not yet able to produce his own flame in a strong enough stream to do any real damage.

"Protect your queen!" Darrio yells again as we are joined by some of the Unsullied we had brought with us.

We make it to the middle of the pit and then we are surrounded as Sons of the Harpy flood in from all sides, circling us like vultures. They slowly start pushing us back into a tighter formation, chanting in Meerenese as they do so. All I feel at this point is fear, pure, unadulterated fear. Not only for myself but for the people I love, those who stand by me at this moment, for my youngest child who has barely begun his life.

Missandei grabs me, and we turn in all directions as the fighting continues. We grab each others hands and accept what fate awaits us. Breathing deeply, I close my eyes and clutch on to my child and dearest friend and wait…

All of a sudden a familiar roar breaks through the air, then another. It stuns everyone, and then the source comes into view. A flaming ball shoots through the air and what looks like a shadow bursts through it.

I feel a strong sense of relief and happiness as I see my child has returned to me! People are stunned as he flies over us, Drogon lands on two of the Sons of the Harpy screeching as he does so. As one of the men runs at us, my child leaps foreward and grabs him in his mouth, shaking him about, then releasing his flame in all directions.

When the first spear hits him I grow worried, but after the second one hits my worry dissolves as Drogon's screech of pain is answered by a loud roar of anger.

Then a furious Corylix shoots out from the sky and sets alight the men who attacked us. The subjects of her rage shifts as she lands.

More spears are being thrown in effort to take the both of them down, but they simply bounce off of Corylix's scales like they are nothing at all. Drogon however is severely injured, having taken two more just before her arrival. I have to help. Quickly I give Vāedar to Missandei, he likes her well enough to not hurt her.

"Drogon!" I yell and make my way over to him, noticing the Sons of the Harpy are all to busy with Corylix to care. He is bent over, trying to reach a spear lodged in his back, I take this chance to remove the one in his shoulder. Once I do he whips around and roars in my face. I stand my ground, knowing he would never hurt me. Once he realizes who I am he purrs, oh my sweet child. I reach for his nose when suddenly he leaps up and snaps at something behind me. I turn knowing full well it was a Son of the Harpy, Drogon's back is to me now, and I suddenly feel the need to climb up, so I do.

Once I'm in a steady spot, I lean down and say

"Valahd"

**Sunday's are hard y'all. Thanks for all of the follows and favorites, i really appreciate it! Sorry it's late!**


	6. Byka Hūra

Chapter Six: Byka Hūra

**Hey guys, this is a short one since last week's was so long but next week the chapter will be its regular 2,500-3,500 words. Also I have recently uploaded the beginning of a second story I am really proud of so please check it out. It's called **_**The Last Dragon**_**, right now it is only up on my Wattpad page but I will be uploading it here later today. That story will be updated on Wednesdays. As always thank you for the favs and follows, hope you enjoy! :)**

~~~Before arrival at the pit Corylix

Racing through the sky I follow the pull of the bond my byka hūra and I share. Alarm still pulsing through me, rushing me to fly faster. Weaving through mountains and soaring over grassy hills and plateaus, we race through the clouds in search of our destination. We finally come upon the desert landscape that surrounds a city by a large body of water. My companion shoots out ahead of me, feeling the bond pull him to fly as fast as he can. He covers ground quickly, closing the distance between him and our bonded companion.

I see his rage manifest into a ball of flame as he swoops down and circles a large hollowed stone mound. He disappears for a moment, and my anxiety pushes me to place him back into my sight, I flap my wings cutting upwards through the air to find him. That is when I hear his scream, a sharp utterance filled with pain, shock and rage. He calls to me then, begging for the pain to stop as he is injured again and again. It is to this I answer him. Letting out a deep bellowing roar that echoes off the desert dunes and mountains around us. I settle into a steep dive, using my own enormous weight to help me fall and reach my companions faster.

Once I am within breaths reach of the pit below me I unleash my wrath upon those who would dare harm my byka hūra and the newest member of my troupe. My flame lights up the pit, casting a bright green glow on the surrounding walls. Passing over the pit once I circle back, this time landing upon its stone walls releasing another breath of green flame as I do. My rage is all consuming.

'How dare these tiny ones think they have the right to hurt my own'

I scream this out as loud as I can so all can hear. Looking down I notice byka hūra striding towards the black youngling, "Drogon" she yells. I must protect them. Stepping off of the walls and into the center of the pit I do my best to block them from harm. The tiny ones who were launching the sticks at Drogon before have now turned their attention to me. Snarling, I whip around and knock some aside with my tail, others I burn to ash with a single breath. My focus solely on the tiny ones with the pointed sticks. I can smell their fear as a gaze upon them.

'Good' I think, they should fear me.

The wall I had stood upon previously had collapsed due to my weight, not having been built to hold. Other parts of the pit were scorched, turned into mounds melted stone and the sand covering the ground turned to sheets of molten glass. Green flame still alight within the destruction around me.

All of the tiny ones who had been holding the sticks were dead or gone, the only trace of them were the piles of ash that littered the ground and flakes that floated through the air.

In warning for those in the area I released a roar, loud and confident as it rang through the air. I turn my gaze to look for my troupe but find them gone. Concerned, I turn my body to face the other side of the pit. They are nowhere to be found. Looking up, I reach out to our bond and find them flying away. I want to fly to find them but before I can a small screech catches my attention.

Shifting my gaze back to the floor of the pit, I scan my eyes over every nook and cranny unable to see the source. Growling lightly I dip my head and sniff the air, 'if I cannot see you, I know I will be able to smell you'.

I close my eyes and inhale deeply, catching a scent almost instantly. Salty sweat, burning flesh, the bitterness of fear and finally the strong smell of fresh forge. The scent of a dragon. Curious.

I freeze and listen to my surroundings. I narrow in on a small arched opening, the one side of the pit having collapsed trapping whatever is in there where it is. I hear ragged breathing, whimpers of fear, and shushing noises coming from the opening. The small screech rings out again, and the whimpering gets louder and more erratic, another voice tries to muffle the screech, urging the source to remain silent.

Dipping my head down so that I can see into the small opening, my gaze is met by five pairs of eyes. One of which is reptilian like my own. The tiny female in blue clutches the small lavender body of a hatchling, likely only a moon turn in age. The others breath catches, fear now shooting out of their small bodies. I look at each one, taking them in. The blue female, hatchling and a brown male are new, but the other two, the small male and sick male I have seen before.

My thoughts don't linger on any of them though, my focus is on the hatchling. We stare at each other, his eyes boring into mine and filled with curiosity and a strange veil of knowing. Emotion fills me as I recognize immediately the last member of my clutch. I coo in a soft tone, asking my little one to come to me. He struggles in the blue females arms for a moment before launching himself out of her grasp and onto the ground near the mouth of the tunnel they are hidden in.

I coo again, something akin to a smile pulls at my lips and love pools in my peridot eyes. A small excited coo leaves the hatchling as he comes clumsily bounding towards my snout. He takes a moment to work his way up and settle on the top of my snout just above my nostrils. Content, he curls up right where he is. I do the same. Tucking my legs underneath me and my wings around us both. I close my eyes and let out a deep rumble of happiness. My last hatchling, my last piece of my sweet Balerion is finally with me.

**I feel like I need to explain something about Corylix. She isn't simple minded, she is an incredibly intelligent creature but the way she refers to things is unlike how a human would refer to things because in her world and to her understanding these objects don't have a true context. She doesn't use spears so why would she refer to them by name, to her they are sharp sticks the tiny ones use to cause harm. Tiny ones, in reference to humans, she doesn't acknowledge the name human as she never learned it, nor did she have reason to. She knows what they are and what they do, she is capable of complex reasoning and understanding but that doesn't mean she thinks like a human, she is still a dragon. I feel like that is always a challenge when writing characters that aren't human.**

**~Also thinking about posting a one shot about Dany and how in her darkest hour she receives an unexpected visitor that stops her descent into madness, bringing back the Dany we all know and love. I might do it I might hold off. Idk. Let me know what you think**


End file.
